


Mistake

by SweetRoss



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRoss/pseuds/SweetRoss
Summary: 大概是一罐旺仔牛奶引发的惨案（





	Mistake

警报拉响的当下，翟潇闻还在跟破了两重密码的电子屏做最后的斗争，那边因拿起一罐旺仔牛奶意外触到隐藏警戒线的张颜齐一个头两个大。

神经病啊，这帮人在食物上设个爪子警报。

头顶密集的脚步声近到令人头皮发麻，数量也明显是他们叁人无法抵挡的。戴景耀看着张颜齐慢吞吞把铝罐抵上他们解密工的发顶，给侧袋的自动手枪上膛指了指他们进来时开的洞。

“戴戴，带潇闻走。剩下的交给我吧。”

“齐哥他们那么多人…”

“你还信不过我嘛，走呗。”张颜齐假作嫌弃似的往人背后推了一把末了还朝洞口挥了挥手。他钻到铁架子边上草草把入口遮住，赶着人卸了力双手刚兜上腰档桉室的门受不住外力的撞击整个倒了下来，从外头冲进来十几个衣着迷彩装的男人，用冲锋枪指着乖乖做投降状的入侵者。

“把枪放下，背身走过来！”

领头的骂骂咧咧冲他喊，丝毫没有察觉到脚边设置的小型烟雾弹。他看着入侵者，慢悠悠转过身手指拨动掌心的按钮在突然喷发的白色烟雾中吐吐舌头朝他们做了个鬼脸。

“不干，你能把我浪个？”

无意中瞄见的通风管道成了此刻最佳的藏身地，那些人在烟雾散尽后一发现他刚刚用铁架挡住的通道便争先恐后挤了进去。张颜齐忍不住偷笑，别说抓到自个儿了，经过这些时间拖延先行的两个小鬼早不知跑到哪儿去了还能被你们逮住不成？

没意识到自己给自己插了个旗的张特工慢慢挪动身子支臂又往前爬了两步，前面房间的温度明显下降了不少，他贴着管道努力分辨下面的动静，一个冷清的声音带着笑意说了些什么，可张颜齐听不清了。

自从进入这个房间的区域，一股微不可闻的香味就从底下溢上来，渗透了他的四肢百骸。热度泛到脸颊的时候他还以为是自己保持着一个姿势在小空间里移动导致了轻度缺氧，直到汗液流到眼眶带起酸痛，他不住地喘息着，在高热中失去了意识。

朦胧间张颜齐感觉有人把他从通风口拽了出去，口鼻接触到新鲜空气时他忍不住颤了颤。他又听见了那个冷清的声音，在他大口喘息间摸到他颈间的信息素抑制贴。冷冰冰的手指滑到后颈轻轻揉捏，然后撕开了束缚。

完了。

张颜齐闭上了眼睛。

他开始发情了。

张颜齐也算是组织里元老级别的人物，可在一次饭后闲聊时，他无意中坦白出自己是omega的事实引起了一大批成员的疑惑。要知道另外两叁角的周震南和姚琛都是Alpha，一个Omega能做什么？怕不是只能帮着解决团里单身青年的生理需求喔。

当有人这么毫不避讳地调侃着，张颜齐揉了揉睡乱的锡纸烫一边摁下身边给手枪开了保险的周震南，慢吞吞来到那人面前。他带着那双永远睡不醒的垂眼，在男人肩头拍了拍。“去隔壁我给你服务服务？”

在那之后训练室里传来的惨叫声就成了他们饭后的新话料了，当然质疑那位Omega的声音也消失得一干二净。

潮湿空气中弥漫着一股熟悉的气味，是与不久前为了强提起精神齿尖碾磨唇面渗出的液体被舌头舔舐滚落到喉间相同的味道。

他的手腕以不自然的姿势虚拢着栏杆锢在背后，从肌肉的麻痹程度来看，时间已经过了有小半会儿。意识回拢，张颜齐虚眯起眼睛，视线中依稀有几个黑影在眼前晃动。叁个，四个…对方的人数对自己相当不利。以目前的情况来看杀人灭口并不是他们的首要目的，但事关这次行动窃取的档桉级别…自己还活着已经是对方最大的宽恕。

微微调整着姿势，却没顾及到后脑蹭过铁杆触动未知伤口迫出嘶声。张颜齐强忍着疼痛将面部表情维持在昏迷状态的平静模样以此隐瞒过看守者因异响的转头查看，殊不知自己的一举一动早在另一个房间的监视屏前袒露无疑。

张颜齐屈起手指顺着皮带内侧摸到一块微凉硬物，皮肤触及到的瞬间明显激起一阵生理性抵抗，那是不用肉眼便能感受到的尖锐。因紧张急剧上升的肾上腺素此刻也随着汗液浮于额间，两指夹着刀片小心翼翼摩擦着麻绳，就在他松开束缚的下一秒手腕被人轻轻牵起。

“到此为止了小猫咪。”

那个失去意识前最后听见的声音终于对上了模样，张颜齐看着面前斯斯文文的西装男，戴着副金丝边儿眼镜，脸上挂着阴冷的笑，手上的力道却与外貌完全不同，单手就将他拉了起来。男人看着被麻绳磨得破了皮的腕骨带近了碰碰他的伤口，在察觉到对方难以压抑的轻颤后伸舌吮住了泛红的肌肤。

张颜齐暗骂着斯文败类，身体内潜伏着的异样热度又随着他的清醒慢慢涌上来。他突然意识到当时在房间嗅到的甜味跟男人压抑不住的笑意。从来只靠组织给的强效抑制剂渡过发情期的Omega身体迎来了从所未有的本能释放。

“猜到了吗，你们想调查的东西。用自己的身体好好感受一下怎么样？”

男人借他逃脱用的小刀划开了包裹着柔软身体的外壳，刀尖不注意刮到的肌肤泛红渗出一丝血痕，他迫不及待地迎上去舔走温热液体，染红的唇面包裹住乳尖施压。他早就有些蠢蠢欲动，走进仓库起令人魂牵梦绕的森林气息随着时间的推移，水雾打湿青草，果树成熟芬香。

男人极尽体贴得服侍着被困的囚徒，虎口扣着腰线将膝盖挤入颤抖的双腿，张颜齐忍得辛苦唇瓣被齿面蹂躏成血色也不肯出一声，但这只激发了男人的施虐欲。男人撑起身将内兜的手枪上了膛抵在他眉前，威胁的话语落在耳边。周围传来小声的吸气，待在一旁稍作休息的部队叁叁两两，咧着嘴看长官怎么凌辱阶下囚，也有一些则摇摇头，为即将折在这的新鲜Omega惋惜。

张颜齐只是仰起头轻轻一笑，猫唇软软地套住枪口，湿润的眼眸不带任何情绪。

周身的议论又传达了另一种信号。

黑发被粗鲁地抓起，枪支离开温柔的包围被丢到一边。男人眼底酝着不可控的疯狂，他松开在气势赢他一轮的小野猫走到方才的发声源，勐地将领头人拉到身前，语气是命令般的坚决。

“干他，他不出声，你就得死。”

张颜齐听见一声惨叫，他晃了晃眼前的碎发才将情况看个清晰。

惜命的士兵几乎是一听到指令就冲了过来，手指颤抖着扒他的裤子却因为配件袋浪费了不少时间，豆大的汗珠砸下来他烦躁地撕开布料，还没来得及欣赏长年裹在机工裤下的白皙双腿便将自己急急送了进去。

即便是发情期的Omega也接受不了在完全无扩张的情况吃下另一个人的性器，窄小的入口大概是出了血跟分泌的腺液滋润着莽动的孽根。痛楚遥遥压占大头，张颜齐怕痛，眸子里的泪珠要坠不坠又被毫无技巧的进攻磨痛了穴肉，眼泪沿着脸颊落下带着不低的抽噎。西装男念着不堪入耳的荤话手指扣住避让的下颔面朝自己，色情地吮住通红的唇面在获得一个不住喘息的猎物时贴近他颈后的腺体磨蹭着齿尖。

“被多重标记可能会挺难受的，别怕，就十几个人。不过，你的生殖腔能不能装下…还得靠你自己努力了。”  
男人笑了笑，啄吻干燥的唇抽身在旁欣赏起淫靡的盛宴。

领头的士兵终于是到了，烫人的性器磨着生殖腔的门顶开一个口，又直直地冲进去，身下的Omega受击般抖动着身体，欲望跟着嘴边的呻吟一齐释放。后颈的触碰像一盆冷水浇醒了他，张颜齐推了推身前的男人，对方摁着他的手腕强硬地在后颈打下烙印。感受着将自己包裹起来的枯木腺素他小声嘟囔对方还没自己好闻，疲惫地又落了几颗泪珠却在谁也看不见的角度弯了弯唇角。

不知道是第几个人了。

张颜齐一开始还能分辨出抱着他操干的男人分别是什么味道的信息素，随着气味的交融，他的嗅觉都像是失灵了一般。不过那些带着血腥味的士兵信息素也是沉闷无比，溷在一起就像浑浊的泥土罩得他喘不过气。

他失去了对自己身体的控制权，被吮咬得破了皮的乳头只是稍微一碰就能让纤细的腰肢浮起，射了好几轮的性器软趴趴地垂在腿间，仍逃不过Alpha的侵犯。脖后传来一阵刺痛，张颜齐只是侧了侧颈子让自己靠得舒服些。

无神的垂眼对上阴冷的笑，体内的性器早就离开他的身体只留下一片泥泞的精痕。西装男拍拍他的脸颊，一脸厌恶地用地上的裤子擦了擦红肿的穴口又往里探了两指，拈着黏液按压他的嘴唇。

“醒醒，吃饱了吗？”

毫无焦点的瞳孔虚望他的方向，男人把柱身抵在入口，慢吞吞顶开因为失去食物不自觉耸动的肉穴，进到最深。胸前火一般的拨撩勾出一声呻吟，刚经历几轮高潮的身体抽搐着抖出少许精液。

“看来还不够，这边也没有满足到你不是吗。”

前面的莽夫们明显没有发现新的乐趣，忠实于性别只知道征服领地却看不见这里的美好，粗糙的手指揉搓着比普通Omega小了一圈的阴唇，花核敏感得只是轻轻一顶便能激出身下人的颤抖低吟。

张颜齐睁了睁被泪水润过的眸子，一阵突兀的快感击中了他，软腻的呻吟从喉头逃了出来。这满足了男人的施虐欲，他用拇指撑开阴肉低下头用舌头拨撩内芯带出不堪入耳的水声，这里的快感明显是后面不可比拟的。张颜齐挨过了粗暴的掠夺却不敌慢吞细致的开拓，被恶意拖长的过渡期显得无比难熬，男人用虎口扣在他颈间，每次快要到了舌头的动作又舒缓下来，几次快感迭加，敏感的花心控制不住地抽搐汹涌的潮水泡湿了男人的唇。

掠夺的吻带着腥味与湿意将他置身于令人窒息的热气中，男人不再施舍安抚扶起颤抖的腿将性器撞进后穴。

他好像被漩涡禁锢的小船，被浪打得残破不堪，却遥遥还能望见些灯塔投射来的光。随着转角，这道光越来越亮，伴着一声巨大的轰鸣。张颜齐闻到一股熟悉的气味，他笑了笑。身上的男人刚警惕起来几个呼吸间却毫无征兆地软下去。仓库顶上被手枪穿出的一个个孔洞，被描成一个圆形的区域随着一击重压从房顶落到地面荡起灰尘。

男孩的眼神触到他的瞬间从焦急转为欣喜，却在看到那个衣衫不整的男人时急转直下，涌起满腔怒火，不管不顾地支身杀了过来。张颜齐叹了口气，他从来不希望自己成为他的软肋。

记忆中的那个人因为自己中弹血洗了一层楼。张颜齐还捂着渗血的伤口思考最小损失下逃离的方法，那边焉栩嘉带着血污一脚踢开门，把易受惊的哥哥吓了一跳。从他的角度来看为了小队安全撤离选择自己留下的哥哥在转角中了弹，“奄奄一息”躲在最里面的房间里等死，他真的很生气。

不管是对张颜齐还是那些该死的佣兵。

焉栩嘉不顾他的推脱一个公主抱给人捞了起来在外面弟弟们一众注目礼下走出了大楼。  
这件事张颜齐记了好久，不止是那个丢脸的公主抱还是…眼底蓄着沉重杀意的男孩。  
他允许自己成为他的逆鳞，但决不能是让他失去理智的弱点。

张颜齐自知理亏，压抑了很久的一股气终于松懈下来，却不知道这件事要哄多久才能过去，喘息间轻咳了几声溢出些瘀血。他回忆着对方落地的姿势瘫在地上朝爆了两个人头宛如杀神一步步靠近的弟弟竖起拇指。

“…帅气，嘉嘉。”

焉栩嘉看到的就是这样的一副令他心碎的画面。

张颜齐只来得及把旁边落了灰的裤子盖在腿上作自我安慰的遮挡，黑色的工装外套粘着精斑，被割开的内衬下布着密密麻麻的红痕。他的哥哥毫不在自己的处境还在安慰情绪不稳的他。

焉栩嘉几乎是跑了起来，在那个捂着肩膀的男人把张颜齐当做人质之前又一刀扎进他的小腿。仓库里迴盪着凄厉的惨叫，张颜齐阻止不了只能捂着耳朵从身边的血腥现场抽离。

佈满痕迹的身体早在嗅到亲切的信息素时勾起热度，自从进了组织以来一直被组织用强效抑制剂压抑的本能绝不是轻易能抵消的，他需要被标记。张颜齐低叹一声又把一拳一拳揍得上头的弟弟唤回神。  
“嘉嘉…你过来？”张颜齐听见自己的声音带着一丝不确定在对方视线下咧着嘴角勾出好看的弧度，他揉了揉痠痛的手腕递到男孩唇边。“标记我。”

张颜齐还记得当年和周震南姚琛出任务的时候，不知道对面是不是深入调查了他们。被囚的男人临死反扑一口咬住了他后颈的腺体，从未有过的侵略感激得他一下就软了腰，姚琛听到动静一拳将男人揍到地上。张颜齐走路都在晃，回去被组织一提说那个男的还不能杀，失去临时标记的提供者会让他好一阵子提不起劲，直到标记期过了他才亲手了结那个偷袭的人。为了安全，那次以后他的腺体便被移植到了左手腕子内侧，用皮环护得安稳。

他们在奄奄一息的罪犯前完成了临时标记，那副碎镜片下的眼神带着不解，愤恨与轻蔑。张颜齐靠在男孩肩头短暂的歇息收敛起发散的精神力，使用过度的双腿支撑着他踱到不远处的手枪边。男人的呜咽声大了起来。

“从一开始它就在这，是你自己搞错了…不过你再不会有机会碰到它了。”

“再见啦。”

——砰。

仓库门被撞开的时候，队员们刚好捕捉到张颜齐收起枪软软倒下去的画面，焉栩嘉没让他的哥哥出镜多久，一个公主抱就将他带离了地面。翟潇闻在外头等得焦急，刚看到人就迎了上去，触目惊心的痕迹让他愣了愣却也没挡住他的心直口快。

“靠…颜齐哥不会给人睡了吧…”

“…翟潇闻，这里建议你不会说话就不要说话。”

夏之光今天也在为队员的生命安全担忧。

睡着的人不是一般地沉，可张颜齐轻得就好像一片羽毛，就算被恶魔沾污了羽翼，那轻力呼吸下的猫唇弯弯，像天使一样。焉栩嘉将他的哥哥放上床，刚要转身离开手指被人轻轻勾住。

“嘉嘉…我有点小麻烦。”张颜齐加了些力道将人带得更近些，手指摸到alpha颈后，对方也不抵抗顺从地侧了下脖子。慢吞吞的小猫爪揭开了抑制贴。“其实早就该这么做了…焉栩嘉，彻底标记我吧。”

团队Bking弯起那好看的眉，好啊，他说。

不像是记忆中熘进档桉库里小心翼翼的接触，月光打在软趴趴的黑髮上，而焉栩嘉只敢轻轻将手掌覆在上面取代一个吻。也不像是激战后仗着肾上腺素无处挥发，擦肩而过时拉过他领口的急切啄吻。

他的哥哥软在他怀里，因为他的触碰小幅度地抖动身体，像只小黑猫。哥哥的乳头还肿着，上面的痕迹一时半会儿也消退不了，焉栩嘉看着有些恼牙齿抵着乳肉磨了一圈从他口中撬出些拔高的呻吟，奶声奶气地，好像这里也能像女人一样出汁。

“嘉嘉…”张颜齐耸了耸鼻尖念他。“轻点，你咬得好痛。”

小声的抱怨在对方不带温度的瞪视下弱了气势。焉栩嘉还是不捨得，再多听了几声吃痛的喘息后放过了硬挺的红果，他拉起带着腺体的手腕放到唇边，好像渴极了的吸血鬼寻觅到了心爱的猎物，小口叼着那皮肉轻轻地磨。

“哥哥。”他唤他，“自己做给我看。”

自己鲜少尝试的活动被强迫着在人面前表演，张颜齐臊得脸红，手掌裹住纤细的那根轻轻撸动不得要领，他摇着腰下巴靠在焉栩嘉肩上软软糯糯地喊他企图逃过一劫。焉栩嘉放纵了他的小动作，却不安分地摸到下面的阴穴。说得好听是帮助他更快进入状态，指腹抵着花心滑动，不一会儿便有了潮意。张颜齐只顾得上仰头感受着攀附上来的快感手上的动作也逐渐失了力道。

“哥哥，这边被人碰过吗？”张颜齐愣了愣，老实地点了点头又在重重压过阴唇时轻哼着抿紧了嘴巴摇晃脑袋。“插进去了？做到哪一步了，好哥哥你告诉我。”

“…就舔了，嗯、嗯…”

“怎麽舔的。这样？”灵活的舌头笼住软肉来回滑动，舌尖还有意无意地鑽到那缝口，张颜齐的身体抖得厉害口中呜呜噎噎濒临高潮，那条舌撤得及时，从天堂落到人间只是一眨眼，他急促地喘息着对方却不为所动，摆明了要惩治他自我牺牲的“恶习”。

张颜齐拉着他的手摸到胸口又落到小腹，却怎麽也得不到迴应。他仰起头，亲那紧闭的唇，舌头顶了顶齿面就被放了进去，他讨好地去缠木讷的舌，用顶部舔舔上颚。“嘉嘉你摸摸我…”

焉栩嘉都气笑了，哥哥怎麽那么可爱。明知道是惩罚还把自己的弱点交到他手里，他心里暖呼呼的，不忍心地迴应着乱动的软舌，一边将人亲得意识模煳一边用指头撑开他前面的缝直直地挺了进去。

焉栩嘉的吻堵住了他的尖叫。被进入的瞬间他就去了，性器还直直地戳着对方的小腹，前面的女穴像一口汪泉湿了一大片，张颜齐显然不知道发生了什么，哑着嗓子小口地喘。焉栩嘉也不好受，刚过高潮的穴缠得紧，细细贴着他的柱身还散发着热度，焉栩嘉搂着人顶了几下就爽得不行，看对方受不了的摇头只好狠下心压着人痉挛的双腿做最后的衝刺。

“唔、嗯！”

“嘉嘉…嘉嘉、又要去了！呜…哈”

两人一前一后释放了慾望，焉栩嘉被腰间的腿缠得来不及抽身，满满当当地射了他一肚子。张颜齐卸了力，黑髮湿漉漉地贴在额面上。他睏倦地抬起眸子，男孩的表情满足得很，咧着嘴又在他的唇角啄了一口。

“张颜齐，齐齐，醒醒。我还没标记呢——”

张颜齐觉得他还是死过去比较好。

逃跑的动作下一秒就被摁在原地，跃跃欲试的猎人抱着连推拒都只是“香香拳”力道的猎物拖回他的表彰台。虽然是他提议的标记，但这个alpha也太过分，前面又不能标记你搞前面那么久是搞个锤子…呜、嗯…焉栩嘉你个娃娃是色得狠。张颜齐的小声絮叨到最后都变成了勾人的呻吟，甜腻腻的让小孩又兴奋了不少。他看着精神奕奕的那一根，一拍脑门认了命。这副老腰是要折在这了。

焉栩嘉如法炮製舔湿了他的后穴支着那一根直捣中心，AO的信息素早在一开始就融在了一起，甜甜的百利酒淋在枝叶上，似熟透了的果树，散发着诱人的香味，嗅得他都饿了，只好洩愤似的咬了口alpha的肩膀，换来了又一次发狠的撞击。

张颜齐感觉自己整个人都被浸在了水里，身体从内到外都湿透了，还在源源不断地散着水汽。

“嘉嘉…嘉哥…”出口是从未听过的嘶哑，他舔着猫唇好声讨绕。

“别弄我了，我好累…”猫咪被顶得打了个奶嗝，一副酒足饭饱的模样。他坏心地摁了摁涨涨的小腹，在得到人埋怨的拍击后配合着性器的弧度用力再次摁了下去。张颜齐仰了脖子明显是受不住了，使用过度的性器垂在腿间淅淅沥沥地淌着水，焉栩嘉也不再拖延，执起散发着甜腻信息素的腕子随着最后的顶弄咬了下去。

第二天，还没等到张颜齐的抱怨兼调情时光，焉栩嘉就被一众兄弟集体讨伐了。要知道看着团体内照顾一群小朋友的大哥哥带着公认臭屁小王子的信息素在大家面前晃来晃去，对谁来说都是极大的挑战。

这边张颜齐同学还在纳闷今天这些娃看着他的表情怎麽都有些咬牙切齿，那边焉栩嘉逮住了一大早熘个没影，故意躲他的哥哥。人间旺仔用百利甜裹住落跑的人，在别人看不见的角度亲了亲张颜齐的手腕，意料之中得到了一个颤抖的反馈。张颜齐感受着周身投射来的莫名视线，就好像在说他有什么特别癖好会因为被人亲了手就能起反应一样，骂骂咧咧地给了他一拳，当然没有任何攻击力。

“焉栩嘉你个瓜娃子给我滚蛋！”

End.


End file.
